


I Want You (To Want Me)

by Bexlyp



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexlyp/pseuds/Bexlyp
Summary: The night before the Princess of Wysteria heads home, she calls out for Byron. What happens when the reserved king follows through on his promise to come whenever she calls?





	I Want You (To Want Me)

“Byron!” The cry from the adjoining room startled him, just as he was finally slipping between the sheets of his bed. The princess had been in her room for hours, claiming to need to get plenty of rest before the journey back to her kingdom the next day. The rest of the castle had settled down as well, leaving Byron to his work late into the night. There shouldn’t have been anything or anyone to bother her, but he’d promised her that he’d come if she called.   
  
He swiftly grabbed his robe and flung open the door between their rooms. In the firelight, he could see the whole of her room, _the Queen’s room_ , from the doorway, but there was nothing he could see or hear that wasn’t as it should have been. That was, except for the princess whimpering in her bed, occasionally thrashing a limb.   
  
The king’s heart went out to her. He understood more than most the terrors that lurked in dreams. While he was sure her night terrors didn’t have the same roots as his, he knew whatever it was had scared her badly enough to call out for him.   
  
He crossed the room and knelt by the bed, reaching out to gently shake her shoulder. “Princess?” he whispered. She stopped moving, but continued to make little sounds. He shook her again. “ _Estelle_.”   
  
At hearing her name, her eyes flew open. “Byron,” she squeaked. She only used his first name if they were alone or if he caught her totally off guard. Her deference to propriety made the situation all the more embarrassing. The king was in her room, in nothing but his nightclothes and an open robe. She was wearing nothing but a nightgown and had managed to nearly completely kick the blankets off the bed. She hastily sat up to grab something to cover herself, but found the king retrieving the blanket for her. “Did I wake you? You’re not wearing your eye patch.”   
  
“Never mind that. Are you well? I heard you call for me.”   
  
“I’m f-fine. It was just a dream. I’m sorry to have disturbed you.”   
  
“It must have been a terrifying dream for you to need me.”   
  
“It wasn’t a...it was actually a rather pleasant dream.” Estelle’s cheeks flushed as she remembered what had played out behind her eyelids.   
  
Byron’s eyebrow cocked upward, wondering just how pleasant her dream had been. His voice dropped a little lower. “Is that so? You sounded like you needed me.”   
  
The princess felt sure he was playing with her. In her dream, she had needed him, but not to fight away a monster. It had been an entirely different sort of need, one she’d never let herself experience before. She nodded and gestured to the book on the bedside table.   
  
“Nico had told me I could borrow any book I wanted from the library. So, I took a Steiner etiquette book...”   
  
“An etiquette book?” the king interrupted. “I’m not sure I follow, Princess. How would an etiquette book scare you enough to yell for me?”   
  
“Oh, never mind. It was just a silly dream, it doesn’t matter anyway,” Estelle crossed her arms and huffed. “I’m truly sorry to have bothered you. I know you’ve been working hard on that peace treaty and need your rest. Please, don’t worry about me.”   
  
“Ah, but now you have my interest, Princess, and I won’t be able to rest until I solve this mystery. You called for me, something you’ve never done in all your visits here, and somehow this stems from reading a book on manners.” Byron sat at the foot of the bed, noting how her eyes grew wide at how close they now were in their semi-dressed state. “Please, tell me how that happened.”   
  
“I...well, I wasn’t reading up on manners, exactly. I wanted to learn more about Steiner weddings.” She gave him a soft smile. “I lived all my life, up until my selection, as a commoner in Wysteria. I had no idea about what sorts of traditions surround weddings in this country. And since we’re to be married, I’d like to be sure that both countries are represented at the celebration.”   
  
“That’s very thoughtful, Princess, but it doesn’t explain why I’m in here.”   
  
Estelle thought for a moment how to politely tell the king what happened. The book thoroughly detailed Steiner wedding traditions through history, from the ancient traditions of which animals were served at the feast, to how the wedding dance had evolved, to how the newlyweds were put to bed for the first time. That tradition had mostly died out, thankfully, but it was still practiced in some of the more backwater places. Estelle had fallen asleep, grateful she wouldn’t have to be undressed by the female guests and bundled up in bed, but her mind had wandered to what would happen after the guests left her and Byron alone. She’d had the most wonderful dream of his touches, his kisses, how it would feel to not be a king and a queen, but just a man and a woman loving each other. She felt the heat rise all over her body again, and before she could stop them, the words tumbled out. “After reading about weddings, I dreamed about our wedding night.”   
  
Byron’s eyebrows shot up, but he quickly composed his face. “Was it so terrible, then?”   
  
“Oh no, it...” She stopped, shaking her head and wondering how she wasn’t bursting into flame. “You were holding me, and kissing me. It was...it was wonderful.” She lowered her eyes, mortified to admit what she’d dreamt.   
  
Byron touched her chin with his finger and raised her face to his. “And if I was kissing you, how did you cry out?” His voice was teasing, but there was a spark in his eyes Estelle didn’t recognize.   
  
“You weren’t just, oh...you weren’t just kissing my mouth.”   
  
“Is that so? Where else did I kiss you?” He slid closer, almost brushing her knees. “I’m sure it was nothing too awful.”   
  
Estelle remembered exactly where he’d been kissing her, but she didn’t want to say. Not yet. “You started kissing my wrist,” she whispered, “then up my arm.”   
  
“Like this?” He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, then turned her hand and fluttered a kiss across the pulse point of her wrist. He smiled and followed the vein of her arm with more gentle kisses, until he reached the crook of her elbow. He heard her gasp as his breath ghosted over her skin, and he chuckled. “What happened next?”   
  
She fought her instinct to tell him she didn’t remember, that this was already wildly inappropriate, but she couldn’t find the words. _After all, we’re to be married._ “You held me close and kissed my face.”   
  
He laughed as he snaked an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead and nose. “Surely that wouldn’t be enough to make you cry out.”   
  
“A kiss like that, no. But you kept going. You kissed my mouth, my jaw—“ Her words were cut off by Byron pulling her even closer and kissing her deeply, his tongue parting her lips. She loosened her shoulders and leaned into the kiss, grabbing a handful of his robe for balance. He nipped at her bottom lip, then moved his mouth to her jawline. She heard him whisper, “Tell me where I kissed you next.”   
  
“My...my ear.” His lips traced up her jaw, stopping just below her earlobe, while his arms pulled her astride his lap. She gasped and squirmed a bit, shocked to find herself so close to him. She tried to move away, anything to cool the fire in her blood, but he held her hips in place.   
  
“You said I was holding you too, Princess. Where else did I kiss you?”   
  
Estelle’s words failed her. Despite the warmth of the room and the heat rolling off Byron’s bare chest, she pushed herself up a bit and into him so his mouth was on her neck. He picked up on her meaning and slowly kissed his way down to her collarbone. A low moan escaped from her, but she barely heard it over her pulse in her ears.   
  
Byron, however, had heard every little gasp and hitch in her breath. It was impossible for him to not notice everything about her, from the flush of her skin to the delightful way she moved across his lap. _God, the smell of her skin._ But the one thing missing was the one thing he wanted to hear. He drew back to look at her and reached between them to tug at the laces of her nightgown.   
  
“Byron, what—ooooooooohhhhh,” she moaned as he slipped a hand under the silky fabric, his thumb brushing across her nipple. “Oh, Byron, yessss.”   
  
He chuckled. “Louder, Princess.”   
  
“Huh?”   
  
“ _Louder_. You said my name, but I never would have heard you from my room. I want you to yell it. I want the whole castle to know when I’m pleasuring you.” He gently squeezed her breast, smirking when she sharply inhaled.   
  
With a boldness that surprised her, she looked him in the eyes and said, “Make me.”   
  
A wicked grin crossed his face. “With _pleasure_ , Princess.”   
  
He tangled the fingers of one hand in her hair, drawing her mouth down to his, and used the other hand to push the shoulder of her gown down her arm. He lazily drew a finger back up her arm, then across her collarbone. As his finger trailed lower, his lips fell to her neck.   
  
Estelle thought she would go mad from the sensations. It was all too much—his hand in her hair, tugging ever so gently, the pressure of his arm on her back, the way his finger drew winding circles across her chest while his lips fluttered down her throat, the anticipation of his hand cupping her breast—but she still kept her mouth closed, humming her pleasure as his mouth moved ever lower. She wound a hand through his hair as he kissed his way closer and closer to where his hand was leading. Her other hand found its way under his robe, raking his back and drawing a hiss from Byron.   
  
He pulled his head up to look at her. He pointed to a spot she couldn’t see, just under the curve of her breast. “You know, you have the most charming little mark here. It looks like a star.” He smiled at her, almost wistfully. “You know how much I love watching the stars. I think I’ll have to kiss this one.” In a heartbeat, he braced her with one arm and leaned her back, kissing down the center of her chest until he found his mark.   
  
“Byron!” The feeling was so close, so close to what she wanted. She felt him kiss and lick his way around the underside of her breast, but she wanted his mouth to claim the peak, to feel that sensation she’d only felt for a moment earlier. She writhed in his arms, desperately trying to angle herself to put his mouth where she wanted. In response, he grabbed her hip and ground his pelvis up to her. She sensed the hardened length of him between her thighs, and the ember of longing she felt there caught fire.   
  
Without lifting his head, he commanded, “ _Louder_ , Estelle.” He kissed his way up to her nipple, teasing it with his tongue before lightly biting it and tugging her hips down to his again. He nearly came undone when she shuddered and threw her head back in rapture, yelling his name for all the castle to hear. He felt certain at least half the staff heard her pleasure. _Next time, we’ll wake them all._ He brought her back up, and kissed her deeply while she came back down to earth. When they finally broke apart, her eyes were drowsy, and she leaned forward to rest her head at the crook of his neck.   
  
“Stay here with me tonight,” she whispered. “Hold me.”   
  
As loudly as his body screamed at him to lay her back on the pillows and join her, he knew better. His diplomatic mind was coming back on track, and he knew there were enough loose-lipped servants and gossips at his court to start a scandal if he were confirmed leaving her room in the morning. A part of him was already regretting driving her to yell his name the way she had, and should an heir show up a few months early, it could ruin the name of a new queen. He had to go. But, he wanted her to want him while she was gone more than he feared a rumor, so he put her back down on the bed and turned to leave.

  
“Where are you going?” she pouted, feeling the loss of his warmth.   
  
He leaned down, drawing the arm of her gown back up her shoulder. He kissed her forehead and her nose, and planted a chaste kiss on her mouth. “I’m going back to my bed.”   
  
“But why?”   
  
“Haven’t you ever heard, Princess? Absence makes the heart grow fonder.” He fought the urge to laugh as she balled her fists in frustration. “The truth is, the thought of you dreaming about our wedding night amuses me. Now that you know some of the pleasures to be had, I want you to be thinking about it every night between now and then. And in three months, when you’re back here as my wife, I want both kingdoms to hear how well the queen is loved by her king.”   
  
Before he could change his mind, he walked across the room, back to the doorway separating their rooms.   
  
“Goodnight, Estelle. Pleasant dreams.”


End file.
